


Сыны Ипсвича

by AntheaAteara



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пог и Калеб вместе росли. И много лет назад они нарушили границу между дружбой и любовью. Они выросли. Но влечение осталось</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сыны Ипсвича

**Author's Note:**

> Слоган:  
> «Some secrets are better left buried»

 

После всего, что пережил Калеб на свой день рождения, все четверо поклялись, что не допустят ошибок своих отцов.   
Об этом уж точно позаботились их родители, общим решением отодвинув порог вхождения в полную силу до двадцати пяти лет.  
Их способности отнимали слишком много сил, и контролировать этот процесс было невозможно. Даже Рид и тот, держался, как мог. Но без этих приключений было слишком скучно. А посему подростки занимали себя как могли.   
  
***   
  
Катание на квадроциклах было упоительным лишь для Тайлера с Калебом. Сорвиголовы же решили, что нужно добавить перчинки. Однако, они плохо всё рассчитали, и приключение закончилось трагедией. Для Рида всё свелось к синякам, а вот Погу повезло меньше. Упасть с квадроцикла, прокатиться с холма десять метров и выжить, не получив вывихов и переломов – это круто. А вот задница его пострадала намного больше. Как и его эго. Он не был бы Погом Перри, если бы не приземлился этим самым местом на колючки.   
  
***   
  
Как всегда возиться с ним пришлось Калебу. Они были в его комнате. Пог в чём мать родила лежал на животе на кровати друга. Его бёдра и часть зада прикрывало полотенце. Калеб опустился рядом с кроватью на колени и тихо присвистнул.  
\- Чёрт! Здесь колючее месиво.  
  
Он взял ватку со спиртом и провёл по ушибленным местам. Пог зашипел.  
  
Калеб сосредоточенно вытаскивал иголки пинцетом, а Пог вскрикивал всякий раз.  
  
\- Ай! Чёрт возьми! Ты можешь нормально вытащить это?  
  
Дэнверс заржал.   
  
\- Я стараюсь. Но последняя глубоко застряла.  
  
Он отложил пинцет и попытался выдавить иголку пальцами.   
  
\- Калеб.  
\- Что?  
\- У меня чувство, будто Я могу ощущать твоё дыхание на моей заднице, так ты близко… Это твоё дыхание?  
\- Я пытаюсь вытащить шипы. Ты можешь заткнуться?  
\- Ты вытаскиваешь шипы из моей задницы или трогаешь меня?  
\- Я трогаю твою задницу, чтобы вытащить шипы.  
\- Я просто хочу убедиться, что границы не нарушаются.   
\- Она была нарушена несколько лет назад.  
\- Однажды. Я плохо помню.   
  
Наконец, с шипами было покончено.  
  
\- Я помню всё. – Калеб и не заметил, как начал поглаживать мягкую кожу. – Мне было приятно, когда ты трогал меня. А затем и Я…  
  
Пог не дал другу закончить предложение. Он вскочил с кровати, придерживая полотенце.  
  
\- Заткнись! Мы были детьми.  
\- Конечно. И ты знаешь, где та граница теперь?  
\- Да. Ты прав, знаю.   
\- Просто, чтобы быть уверенным… Почему ты не говоришь мне?  
  
Дэнверс поднялся с колен и подошёл к Погу.  
  
\- Она здесь? – Он провёл пальцами чуть ниже пупка.  
\- Именно так.   
  
Перри начал злиться. Калеб стоял слишком близко. Одно дело, когда он подвозил друга на байке – тот сидел близко, но сзади, и лишнего не позволял. Другое же дело теперь, когда между их лицами оставалось чуть больше десяти сантиметров. И эмоции скрыть было ой как трудно.  
  
\- Тогда это означает, что Я могу касаться тебя здесь? – Калеб коснулся рукой ключиц Пога и нежно провёл по груди.   
\- Всё, парень. Достаточно.  
\- И.. здесь?.. – Рука потянулась вниз к пупку, медленно скользя по коже, очерчивая мышцы.  
\- Калеб, Я знаю, кто Я.  
\- Что, если Я нарушу её? И коснусь тебя здесь?  
  
Дэнверс использовал запрещённый приём. Он положил ладонь на пах светловолосого друга.   
Пог шумно выдохнул. Под ладонью брюнета член стал твердеть. Калеб гладил плоть, скрытую полотенцем.  
  
\- Скажи, что хочешь меня.  
  
Сопротивляться всей этой ситуации стало так сложно, но Пог собрал последние силы и процедил:  
  
\- Отвали от меня.  
\- Хорошо… хорошо.  
  
Калеб отстранился от Пога и собирался было отойти, но Перри резко прижал парня к стене.  
  
\- Что будет, если Я скажу, что хочу тебя?  
\- Всё, что захочешь.  
  
Пог сорвался с цепи. Он начал было целовать Дэнверса, но тот отвернулся, и большая часть смазанных поцелуев досталась его щеке. Калебу не хотелось так просто сдавать позиции. Он не был уверен, что Пог пойдёт до конца. Вполне ожидаемым было, что он осознает, что натворил и притворится, будто ничего не было. Опять.  
Но Пог никуда не уходил. Его дыхание, губы, запах, взгляд – всё это сводило Калеба с ума, и он ответил на поцелуй, которого ждал так долго. Только он начал распаляться, как вдруг в дверь постучали. Пог быстро отстранился от друга.  
  
Рид, мать его, Гарвин. Ну, конечно.   
\- Ребятки, чем заняты?  
\- Да ничем.  
\- Все иголки вытащили?  
\- Хорош ржать. Это больно, между прочим. Зачем пожаловал?  
\- Дела есть. Нужно перетереть… Я помешал чему-то?  
\- Нет.  
  
***   
  
Было уже три ночи, когда Калеб услышал шаги в коридоре. Вряд ли мать стала бы в такое время его проверять. Значит, это был чужой. Калеб как никогда пожалел, что силы не на его стороне.   
Однако инстинкты не кричали об опасности. И верно, дверь приоткрылась, и в лунном свете Калеб увидел его.  
  
\- Ты чего тут делаешь?  
\- Я пришёл к тебе.  
\- Исчерпывающе.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты знал. Не Я убежал тогда. Я не хотел останавливаться. И пока ты не стал винить меня во всём, Я решил прийти к тебе первым.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Ты сказал, что сделаешь всё, что Я захочу. Я пришёл за обещанным.  
\- Ты так и не сказал, что хочешь меня.  
  
Пог опустился на кровать друга и наклонился к его лицу.   
  
\- Повернись.  
  
Калеб как завороженный выполнил то, что от него требовал шатен.  
  
Пог начал покрывать поцелуями его плечи и спину, потихоньку продвигаясь вниз. Потом он отстранился и привстал с кровати, снимая с себя майку.   
\- Я думал, ты спишь без белья.  
\- Я не ждал тебя сегодня.  
\- Ну, так чего ты ждёшь сейчас?  
  
Калеб опираясь на локти и колени, быстро стянул с себя трусы, в то время, как Пог снял с себя джинсы и бельё.   
  
\- Я принёс презик и смазку.  
\- Я смотрю, ты подготовился.  
\- Ага. Чтобы не терять время. Этим Я занимался все эти годы.  
  
Он надел на себя презерватив и смазал его, а затем медленно опустился на Калеба.   
  
\- Наверное, вначале неприятно будет. Ты потерпи.  
\- Специалист нашёлся.  
\- Эй. Я заботясь.  
\- Ну-ну.  
  
Проникновение далось нелегко. Калеб шипел при любом движении.  
  
\- Чёрт, мы будто местами поменялись. Сначала Я терзал твой зад, а теперь ты мне мстишь.  
  
Пог усмехнулся.  
  
\- Тебе понравится.  
  
Через некоторое время Калеб расслабился и начал получать какое-то наслаждение. Пог громко вздыхал ему в ухо и целовал в шею. Раскачивался потихоньку над ним. В первый раз было немного больно, а потому Калеб никак не мог кончить. В отличие от Пога. Тот сдавленно застонал и прижал любовника к себе за плечи. Через несколько секунд он расслабился и вышел.   
  
\- Поворачивайся.  
  
Калеб, как смог, морщась, повернулся на спину. Пог продолжил его целовать, а потом развёл ему ноги и провёл языком по стволу.  
  
\- Ахххх.   
\- Тебе нравится?  
\- Да.   
\- Хочешь кончить, малыш?  
\- Ммм…  
  
Пог начал надрачивать его ствол, а языком ласкал головку. Калеб почувствовал приближение разрядки, когда Пог начал посасывать ему яички.  
  
Он кончил со стоном, извиваясь от наслаждения. Пог всё ещё сосал его яйца и поджавшуюся мошонку. Потом поднялся по стволу, выдаивая до конца. Остатки спермы выплеснулись прямо Погу на щёку.   
  
Калеб пытался отдышаться. Пог наклонился к его губам, так близко, что Дэнверс чуял запах уже подсыхающей спермы.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя.  
\- Поздновато ты.   
\- Это Я так, на будущее. В следующий раз Я заставлю кончить тебя без рук и языка. Только от моего члена внутри тебя.  
\- Я приму это как обещание.  
\- Это не просто обещание, малыш. Это наши планы на завтра.


End file.
